Robbed
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: They took everything, what am I suppose to do now? My apartment is nothing more than a few blank rooms, I can't live like that...I can't live with nothing.


Hello my lovlies~ Here I am with a Shizuo one shot for a friend. :) I really hope you like it cause I worked extra hard on it! :) Read and review! Yes I know it's a complete story but please still review, I like the love you give to me!

* * *

"Of course. That would be my luck." Running my hand across the wooden table of my apartment, I took great care and noticed what wasn't there. My books weren't there, the little vase with flowers in it wasn't there, and neither was the small bowl that held some change and the spare key to the apartment. Water trickled down my legs from my soggy black hair as I made my way to the bedroom, leaving foot shaped prints behind me on the tiled floor and ketchup colored carpet. Not my ideal color but I could deal.

"Naturally." As luck would have it, they took almost everything. I was left with nothing but a small, half-broken coffee table, and a handful of coins that were of no face value what so ever, tokens from an arcade Celty and I visited about a week ago. "Looks like I'm bumming until I get back on my feet again." Bumming. Such a distasteful word to spit out. I hated the thought of someone having to put up with me.

As I walked out the door of my apartment and down the stairs to the road, the rain pounded against me like needles piercing my flesh. I would call someone to help me, but they also took my cell phone, greedy lot, whoever they are. I could ask Izaya about it later, he'll know about a robbery for sure, call it a habit to know everything about everyone. Heh, only he knew some of my deepest secrets and I hadn't even told him, creepy guy. I made my way down the bare road, intending to go to whoever was closest to me to see if I could stay for a few says. Izaya was out of the question, he wasn't even in the same area as Ikebukero. Simon at Russia Sushi isn't that far but Dennis would have a field day seeing me dripping all over the floors. I could go to-

"Garnet, it's two in the morning, and it's raining. What do you think you're doing out here?" His deep voiced bellowed to me like an unsung angel from above. His blonde hair clung to his face and a cigarette hung loosely from his mouth while purple glasses were fogged slightly from the rain. Hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face toward me made me smile a little. Heh, my savior at such a dark time.

"Shizuo, w-what are you doing out here?" I asked him, trembling from the cold that was slowly seeping through and down to my very bones. My heterochromatin blue and green eyes widened in slight shock from seeing him out here, it's not normal for him.

"I was working, just finished actually. Now what about you, you're usually asleep by now aren't you? You should be home in bed." He shot a smirk over to a rather devastated stop sign, and then back to me, taking one last drag from his cigarette and then flicking it away and stomping it out with his foot into the pavement below. Not that he would need to though, the rain would have washed it down a drain in no time with it's flooding from the sky.

Another shiver shot through me, causing me to clench my arms to my chest tight in a sad effort to get warm. "I-I, uh, I was robbed." I mumbled out shakily, watching closely as he let my words sink in deeply. His fists clenched by his side and he bit his bottom lip in fury. Had it not been for my lack of knowledge about who did it, I'm sure he would have run them down that very second and beat them with the nearest heavy object he could rip out of the ground.

"Well, if I ever find them then they'll wish they were dead!" He yelled out, letting a sigh slip moments later. "Come on, you can stay with me until everything gets sorted out. We've been needing to hang out for awhile anyways." He came over and slung an arm over my shoulder, leading me to his own, and much better than mine, apartment. That's the job of a bodyguard for you. Not fancy and high class, but better than my scooping ice cream for a living. At least I stayed clear of violence in an ice cream shop. The closest fight I ever saw were a couple of twins bickering about the flavors they should get. Rather cute in my opinion.

Shizuos relationship and mine had always been a little confusing. There were times that we would act as if we were together, but then the next day it's like we were nothing more than friends. Then there are days where the world wasn't big enough to get away from each other. It was strange and I loved it. I often wondered what it would be like to actually have a meaningful relationship with him: I would be happy, but would he?

"Man, you're shaking like a leaf. When we get home you can hop in the shower or something." He smirked out, pulling me closer to him, trying to keep me as warm as he could until we were out of this ungodly rain.

"T-That sounds good." We walked in silence the rest of the way, getting strange glances from those around us. Who knew the ever so tough Shizuo had a soft spot? Nothing was heard but my trembled breathing, the rain pounding, and our watery footsteps. There was the occasional question cast in our direction to a friend but other than that, there was nothing.

Once at the door of his apartment, he fumbled in his pockets for the shiny silver key, eventually slipping it into the lock and allowing the heat to encase me so wonderfully. We stepped inside and I slid my shoes off. "Let me get us some towels." He also took off his shoes, and practically sprinted to the bathroom. Water on his carpet must be a sin.

His apartment was pretty average. One bedroom, one bathroom. But why would he need more? Not like he has anyone living with him, until now that is. I curled my toes in the earthy green carpet, waiting patiently for him to bring me a towel so I could hop in the shower and warm up some. As I waited I took time to glance around the living room. There was a coffee table, much like mine in front of the television, and on it were a few scattered magazines. Izayas picture was on the wall, along with a few pointy objects sticking out from his face. Then I noticed that there was something new. A small wooden table against his brown wall. And on it was a frame, and in that frame was a picture of me and him. It was taken the day I got back from college overseas. Shizuo was so happy to see me, he practically threw me into the air...and Tom managed to get a picture.

"Here." I felt a large fluffy towel being placed on my head before being shuffled about roughly. "S-Shizuo, what are you doing?" I asked, letting a small laugh escape as he pulled the towel up and peered under it, like he was looking for some lost treasure in the raging seas. "What's it look like? I was drying you hair. There's too much of it and you'll drip all the way to the shower." He said plainly. But I thought it cute the way he did things, so roughly, so unorthodox. It made me giggle when he wasn't looking.

"I see. Well step aside and I'll show just how agile I am." I said, watching as a smile graced his features. He removed the towel from my head and handed it to me, following me as I also sprinted to the bathroom. Funny, I had been in his apartment so many times I knew where everything is better than he does, minus the new frame and table. Closing the door, I began to strip myself from these drenched clothes. I may catch cold if I don't. Softly, I heard a knocking from the other side and I popped my head out.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shaking off the rest of my jeans from the other side. "Did you need something?"

"This is all I have that will fit you. It'll have to do until you get those clothes clean or until we get you some new ones." He said, handing me a pile of plain clothes. Once said clothes were exchanged he walked away, I assume to change himself and put those of mine in the washer, and I got into the shower. I did manage to keep my undergarments though. Even if they were wet I will wear them until I purchase some new ones!

"Oh yes, much better." I said, letting the scalding water run all over my frigid body. Washing with his, very unmanly, strawberry and vanilla scented shampoo, I scrubbed the rest of my body with a washcloth. Stepping out into the steamy bathroom, I took time to notice that my clothes weren't really clothes at all.

"Boxers Shizuo? Great." But it was the best that I was going to get so complaining was not an option. I slid on my still wet underwear and then his boxers and black t shirt. It was really baggy on me, comfortable, and I opened the door, allowing all steam to flow freely past me before dispersing into nothing.

"You finished?" I heard him ask from another room. The living room perhaps? I saw the light of the television flashing and made my way over to him. "Yea. I feel a little better now." Walking up toward the couch I noticed his attire for the night. He wore a pair of sweats with no shirt. Not a bad sight in my opinion. He motioned for me to come over and sit beside him, so I did.

"Hey, you're hair's cold woman!" I had lifted the cover he had and snuggled up beside him under his arm. In turn my wet hair pressed against his bare side, making a shiver shoot through him immediately. A small giggle escaped me before a yawn broke out in all its ugly glory.

"I think you'll live Shizuo. I'll try to be out of you hair as soon as possible though." I mumbled out. It had all happened so fast, so suddenly that I didn't really have time to comprehend my situation. It was raining, I was cold, and I was broke. All I could think about was the jerks who did it and where I was possibly going to stay. At least one of my problems is taken care of.

"Garnet, you ok?" His arm tightened around my shoulder a bit before noticing a small sliver of a tear on my cheek. He wasn't stupid. He knew what was wrong with me, he just wasn't sure on how to comfort me at that very awkward moment.

"Y-Yea, it's just hard. I have to start all over now." Starting all over. Wow. I had a college degree; surely I could find a better job than scooping ice cream, right? There was the possibility of working for Izaya, but remembering all of his strangeness made me think again. Shinra was a possibility; I mean I did go for nursing. Perhaps he would consider an assistant. Even if it is all on the down low he has a nice place!

"We'll figure out something." I felt Shizuo shift a moment before placing a small kiss into my temple. His face lingering there for a moment before letting out a sigh. He wasn't the mushy kind and all my problems are probably aggravating him right now. "You could stay here you know."

"I'm already here Shizuo. I appreciate you housing me for a little while, you-" I began, but his sharp voice caught me off guard.

"Permanently."

Such a simple word, yet so powerful to my delicate ears. Permanently. Forever with Shizuo. "No. I could never ask you for something like that." I said. What made a thought like that even pass through his head? We'd kill each other with the love hate relationship we had going on. He flicked the television off and the room grew dark instantly.

"What's holding you back from saying no Garnet?" I head him ask, moving his head away from my own. What was holding me back? Was it the fact that I didn't want to impose? No, there were days I just walked through his door and plopped on his couch like it was my own, but I would never stay for more than a few hours. Was it the fact that I didn't want to eat his food or use his water of electricity? Impossible. I had been known to feast myself to his food and watch movies until I fell asleep, but I always brought him something back in return to make up for it. Was it the fact that we were just...friends...nothing officially more than that?

"Why aren't you answering me? What's holding you back from staying here with me?" He asked, his voice seeming to be a little annoyed with all my hesitation and whatnot, but at the same time he seemed a little hurt by my hesitation.

"Because we're friends Shizuo. We're not a couple or anything, it would be...weird." I told him, pulling my part of the cover up and around my arms. The room was chilly and the tension between the two of us was definitely not helping at all. It was almost making it hard to breathe.

"Then we'll change. I wouldn't mind being with you, you know that already. I know you don't mind being with me, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. So there you have it." He said with a smile that even I could make out in the dark. Just like that? B-But that's not right! That's not how things work in life!

Pulling away from him I gave a look of disbelief, though he couldn't see it. "That's it. Y-You think that'll solve my problems of being robbed?" I asked. He let out a laugh before lying down and stretching his feet across my lap.

"I think it does. You were robbed, that's a fact. You have no money, no clothes, and nowhere decent to live. Moving in with me solves all that. You can build back up your money, buy you some clothes later, and stay here all at the same time. Sounds pretty good to me." He said while placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, taking in his own wonderful idea.

"So it's a good point, but it still does help the fact that as of now I have nothing. I'm just a lump sitting here, eating your food, using your water and everything else." I argued. I was stubborn to say the least, and he knew that. But he was also stubborn and rarely took no for an answer.

Getting up from his downed position, I felt him place a large hand on top of my head, ruffling my damp hair a bit. "Put it this way, you're a lump that I actually like having around." He leaned forward and placed a small kiss to my pouting lips, before pulling away just as fast.

"I will pay you back for everything, you know that right." I huffed out, crossing my arms like the little child I truly was. What was so bad about moving in with Shizuo. It was true that I did want to be with him, he practically just asked me out. What was I so afraid of? He leaned back again, stretching out on the large couch and sighing contently.

"You going to sit there or lay down with me?" He grumbled out. Rolling my eyes at his forwardness, I messed with the blanket before laying my head on his chest, feeling him shiver once again from my cold hair.

"Shizuo, does this mean that, I don't know that we're together now?" I asked him, a little nervous about the whole thing. I had never really been in a romantic relationship before, it almost scares me. No, it does scare me.

"Yea I'd say so. We're living together now, and obviously sleeping together." A crimson blush rose on my cheeks from that last part and he easily felt the heat on his bare chest. "What, I didn't embarrass you did I? Come on now, get you mind out of the gutter." He placed a large hand on the small of my back and let out an amused laugh, making me go up and down from the rumbling he was causing.

"Oh be quiet." I said, while trying to control the color to my ever heating face. It only took a few seconds and I scooted my way up closer to his face, placing a hand on his cheek. "Thank you Shizuo, thank you for everything." Leaning forward, our lips connected tenderly. He leaned his own head forward and let his hand snake its way into my still wet hair, his nails raking against my scalp softly before pulling away and kissing my forehead gently.

"Oh please." I heard him mumbled out. Being completely mushy wasn't his thing, but tonight I'd beg to differ. Nestling my head back down on his chest I heard a faint snore come from him. Asleep already, huh? Not that I can blame him, it was after two in the morning after all.

"Goodnight Shizuo." I gave a small kiss to his chest before closing my eyes, thinking of all the good times that me and him were going to share together now...as a couple. A strange and probably odd to the public couple. But a couple none the less.


End file.
